Selective En bloc Redevelopment Scheme
The Selective En bloc Redevelopment Scheme, or SERS for short, is an urban redevelopment strategy employed by the Housing and Development Board in Singapore in maintaining and upgrading public housing flats in older estates in the city-state. Launched in August 1995, it involves a small selection of specific precincts in older estates which undergo demolition and redevelopment to optimise land use, as opposed to upgrading of existing flats via the Main Upgrading and Interim Upgrading Programmes. The Selective En Bloc Redevelopment Scheme (SERS) is implemented only through selective basis. The Government will only announce SERS for precincts where it is feasible to be redeveloped, after careful evaluation on site-by-site basis, taking into consideration the various factors such as redevelopment potential, and the Government's resources. We do not share details on blocks to be redeveloped or other related information aside from the SERS exercise, as these are market-sensitive information. All residents displaced by the redevelopment works are offered a new 99-year lease in new flats constructed nearby. These residents have the privilege to select their units prior to public release of the remaining units, are compensated financially, and are given subsidised prices for their new flats. The scheme also gives residents the opportunity to continue living near their kin and neighbours, thereby retaining kinship bonds and strengthening community ties. Other demolished sites *17 April 1994 – Block 140 Bedok North Avenue 3 *20 July 1994 – Blk 115 Hu Ching Road *5 August 1994 – Blk 120/121 Kim Tian Road *17 September 1994 – Blk 9–17 Petain Road/Sturdee Road *12 May 1995 – Block 33 to 37, 42 to 45 Prince Philip Avenue *26 May 1995 – Blk 38/39/40/41/46/47 Prince Philip Avenue *1 March 1996 – Blk 141A Toa Payoh Lorong 2 *29 March 1996 – Blk 11 Kallang *20 September 1996 – Blk 139 Kim Tian Road *27 December 1996 – Blk 46, 48, 50 Strathmore Avenue *25 July 1997 – Blk 5 New Bridge Road *6 June 1998 – Blk 21 Flanders Square *9 October 1998 – Blk 63–66 Toa Payoh East *30 April 1999 – Blk 25 and 26 Jalan Membina, Lengkok Bahru *18 June 1999 – Blk 102 and 103 Whampoa Drive *5 November 1999 – Blk 1 Tew Chew Street *3 March 2000 – Blk 3 Upper Pickering Street *21 April 2000 – Blk 63–67, 75, 68–69 Queenstown *9 June 2000 – Blk 75 Redhill Road *23 June 2000 – Blk 6A/6B Margaret Drive *7 July 2000 – Blk 6 and 7 Chai Chee Road *1 September 2000 – Blk 139 to 141 Corporation Drive/142 to 145 Hu Ching Road *8 September 2000 – Blk 110 New Bridge Road *5 November 2000 – Blk 5 Geylang Square *26 December 2000 – Blk 109 Depot Road *5 April 2002 – Blk 30/39 Kim Pong Road and Blk 31/40/51 Kim Tian Road List of SERS sites Future SERS Sites The planned relocation of Paya Lebar Airbase to Changi Airbase in early 2026 will free up an area bigger than Bishan and Toa Payoh - around 800 ha - for new homes, offices, and factories. Some parcels of land could be allocated for future SERS sites, with 40-storey to 70-storey blocks. References and notes External links *e-SERS Category:Public housing in Singapore Category:Singapore government policies